


Love Don't Hurt

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ill see when readers want me to continue this haha, M/M, One Shot, Or maybe a chaptered fic, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, but yeah this is soonhoon so, hint of Jicheol, i dont know, i dont know if this is fluff, jeongcheol - Freeform, or maybe melodrama, yasss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Jihoon learns from Soonyoung that love doesn't hurt.





	Love Don't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so it's your usual soonhoon trash writer who writes terrible fanfictions
> 
> I wrote this with the intent of making it a smut fic but yes of course, I failed again. I'll do my best next time and hopes that I could write those in the future.
> 
> The prompt for this fic was Shannon's Love Don't Hurt and Avril Lavigne's Give You What You Like. hihi

A drunk Jihoon dances through the crowd, hips swaying in motion, a tequila in his hand. Loud beat of music ringing his ears but he never minded unlike his usual self. He plans to get wasted for tonight, like totally wasted, broken and exhausted. Neither did he thought he'd arrive at his current situation nor realized he'd behave this crazily.

Yes, he just got his heart broken by his long time bestfriend, Seungcheol, who's getting married to Jeonghan in a few weeks time, that's why he's here breaking free from the heartache. Looking back, it came out as a surprise to Jihoon when Seungcheol decided to drop by to his studioㅡ which is very unusual. Said bestfriend hugged him from the back, making him jolt from his seat.

He turns to his friend, slightly flushed. "Seungcheol, w-what are you doing here?"

"How rude. Why? Is it a crime to come here?" Seungcheol pouts, his thick lips ever pink.

Jihoon chuckles then turns back to his station, asking his purpose. "So? What brought you here?"

An almost 20-second silence draped over Seungcheol, his hands fidgeting and his head down, ears bright red.

"What?" Jihoon questions, his bestfriend is weird; it's usual but something's off, he's sure.

"Jihoon... I'm getting married."

It didn't take too long for Jihoon to process what he just heard. Well, by all means it would happen to everyone, of course to Seungcheol or to him, tooㅡbut for Seungcheol, it was too soon. He snaps into reality a second later, trying to control his emotion when deep inside everything already crumbled. His heart felt literally broke, a loud cry echoes within.

"C-congrats.. I mean, uh- yeah, I'm happy for you." a bitter meaning is hidden in his smile and Jihoon could not help but bite his lips, stopping himself from becoming pathetic.

His bestfriend seemed to not have noticed his feelings since he just thanked Jihoon and happily explained how the situation came to be. Apparently, he rented out an Italian restaurant and proposed to Jeonghan then right away Jeonghan said 'yes' so then they decided to get married soonㅡ soon meaning, in two weeks time.

So here he is, in a club at Gangnam, wasted and utterly looking very pathetic. His mind is dancing with the music, literally seeing the lights wave and each person he sees is distorted in his vision.

"Hey, are you alright?" a firm voice from behind makes Jihoon shift, so he tries to clear his vision. In a blurry picture, the man speaking has an orange? red? ㅡor maybe yellow hair, Jihoon's not sure but anyways, he sound very masculine, voice already attractive to his ears. He wishes this guy to be handsome so he can, maybe, make out with him in a while.

The bright-haired guy leans closer to Jihoon, his lips just a centimeter away from Jihoon's flushed ears, speaking through loud music, "I'm Soonyoung, what's your name?"  
Jihoon stares then smiles, his wish got granted. The man is indeed very handsome, to be honest, more handsome than Seungcheol so he grabs the chance and shots back. He tiptoes and whispers loud, "I'm Jihoon, can I perhaps make out with you?"

Jihoon feels the man straighten his stance, probably not expecting his words. However, he sees said man, Soonyoung, smirk and reply.

"Sure, let's go!" Soonyoung drags him outside, his other hand hastily looking for his car keys. When they arrive at the parking area just a few meters away from the establishment, a black Lamborghini flickers; it was Soonyoung's.

"Get in." Soonyoung offers as he opens the passenger seat door and Jihoon gladly slides inside, his drunken state amazingly subtle. Soonyoung then runs to his side of the car and quickly enters.

When he is inside, he looks at Jihoon, pink painted in boy's cheeks and damn, he was stunned. He just realized how beautiful this stranger is, what luck.

In between his stares, his hand creeps on Jihoon's cold skin, going up to cup his hot face. "I can't believe it. You are too beautiful, Jihoon."

Jihoon's face burns up more when complimented and he smiles. He often hear compliments from everyone but he got caught up with this one. Shit, no time to waste so he shifts, facing Soonyoung.  
"Then why are you still not kissing me?"

"Oh.." Soonyoung chuckles, his eye-smile deadly. "Then,"

Soonyoung kisses him full, a brandy flavor lingers on his lips. Jihoon hums, how delicious this unusual taste is. Cupping the juncture of Jihoon's jaw and neck, Soonyoung pushes Jihoon to his window side, his other hand freeing the steering wheel. He supports his weight with his legs, escaping his own space, invading Jihoon's small one. He kisses and kisses and kisses Jihoon until the smaller boy gradually adapts. His hand works on the bottom of the seat, searching for the adjuster but fails so he lets it be. Jihoon opens his mouth slightly, making Soonyoung explore inside, a tongue working it's way. He bites Jihoon's lower lips, carefully nipping the skin.

Soonyoung places his palm on the juncture of Jihoon's jaw and neck then travels to Jihoon's clothed chest down to his navel. He stops and changes his drive, he swiftly inserts his palm under Jihoon's shirt, feeling the cold but soft skin of Jihoon's flat stomach. He lifts his hands higher, crawling fingers upwards, reaching Jihoon's chest, exploring the area until he brushes along the nip. Jihoon flinches and moans quietly, his heartbeat running faster when Soonyoung pinches the pink bud, smirking in the process, however it immediately faded when he hears Jihoon.

"S-seungcheol..."

He stops his momentum and looks at the flushed and drunk Jihoon. The smaller boy's eyes closed but hinted tears until it showed. Jihoon is crying, for unknown reasons, so Soonyoung carefully caresses his cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

Jihoon flickers his eyes open, tiniest hints of tears reached Soonyoung's hand. Jihoon saddens, apologetic.

"I'm s-sorry, I just.."

Soonyoung smiles. Yes, it's not very nice hearing other person's name when it's supposed to be yours, but somehow for Jihoon's case, he understands. "It's alright, you can tell me what happened."

Jihoon decides to tell him everything, including his life story and Soonyoung is very grateful Jihoon trusted him. They actually decided to get out of the noisy area and drove towards a beach, near Soonyoung's villa.

"Love. That's a good thing. I wish I could experience that, too." Soonyoung drifts in his thoughts, Jihoon watches his expression.

"You never been in love?" Jihoon blinks, he's not convinced.

Soonyoung chuckles, "Why? You don't believe me?"  
Jihoon nods.

"It's true though? Well yeah, I've been to relationships before but they were all games or unimportant flings so I don't consider them special, like love."

Jihoon understands, he's been in those tooㅡ just to forget about Seungcheol, especially during that time when he introduced Jeonghan to Jihoon, his heart literally malfunctioned. But love, he felt it with Seungcheol though it was one-sided.

"So, you're heartbroken?" Soonyoung cuts Jihoon's trance. Jihoon turns his head, he sees a symphatic look on Soonyoung's face.

"Yeah... Do I look pitiful?" he fidgets his hand, his head now down, embarrassed.  
"Not really. You can live." Soonyoung smiles, his hand brushes Jihoon's hair.

"Honestly, I'm afraid of loving now."

"Why?"

Jihoon looks away, his eyes focused on the rushing waves. "You know, after experiencing a one-sided love and extreme brokenness, I'm afraid to learn love more."

"That's silly," Soonyoung nudges, "You barely even felt the totality of that feeling yet you're already giving up."

Jihoon scoffs, "Said someone who's inexperienced."

Soonyoung manages to laugh, "Well yeah, I never loved yet but I'm not afraid of being hurt if it happened because I know it will eventually find me back."

Jihoon stares. Soonyoung's words struck him, it actually made sense.

"Jihoon, love don't hurtㅡ" Soonyoung pauses, he thinks.  
"ㅡ or yeah maybe it does but hey, it's still the most wonderful feeling to delve into."

Jihoon was silent for a few minutes, he's down in deep thoughts though it falters a bit because of his still drunken state. Hearing those words from someone he just knew is surprisingly endearing. His train of thoughts came to a halt when he sees Soonyoung smile at the blackened horizon.

"Would you love me then?"

Maybe it was his drunken self that talked but he never minded, he waits for Soonyoung to respond.

Soonyoung though taken aback, smiles. "Would you mind if I do?"

Jihoon shakes his head, his eyes locked on Soonyoung's own.

"Took you long enough." Soonyoung closes their gap and connects their lips, his fingers holding Jihoon's chin for ample support.

The kiss was noticeably different from the one a while ago, it did not felt ravenous, lustful nor hurried, but it was the same intoxicating feeling. Jihoon replies to the kisses softly, hovering a palm over Soonyoung's hand, he guides him for a better angle to his liking. Soonyoung adjusts, tilting his head to the left for Jihoon and he laps on the soft lips once more. His brandy flavored mouth wasn't tasted, instead it was Jihoon's tequila tainted lips. He pushes himself more, allowing himself to hover over Jihoon.

Jihoon adapts to the new position, he chases Soonyoung's towering lips and manages to catch up, his free hands keeping Soonyoung from moving further. They indulge themselves into the moment, kissing each other like they were lead characters from a romance movie. There was no hint of sexual drive at the moment, just pure innocent emotions from two deprived people.

When they break free, Jihoon was the first to utter words.Though, catching his breath he managed to speak in broken words, "Tell me I'm yours, Soonyoung."

The tall guy felt his heart shake, his body giddy from the statementㅡhis ears bright red.

He quirks a sly smile, "You're mine, Jihoon. Mine." before diving back into the wilderness of their unusual love.

"I love you, at least for tonight."


End file.
